You Have Everything
by sixpointtwoeight
Summary: Mayu's jealous of Rin- after all, she has everything that Mayu wants, especially Len.


**So, I've noticed a huge lack of Mayu fanfiction! She's becoming one of my favorite Vocaloids, and since there's no fics with her… well, let's just say that I'm here to change that. XDD**

…

…

…

Mayu walked up to the popular short blond girl the second that their math class finished. "You're with Len," she remarked.

Rin shrugged, picking up her geometry textbook. "What do you mean?"

"You love him." Mayu glared at the other girl.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We're twins. We're supposed to love each other. It's part of the whole family vibe, you know?"

Actually, Mayu did not know, and honestly wished that she did. Her mom left her when she was six years old, and there's only so much that a six year old can do on her own before her neighbors, the Hatsunes, discover. They adopted her, but she never felt like she was really part of the family.

But instead of telling Rin her tragic life story, she set her backpack down on the classroom floor and pulled a knife out of it, like she always did when she didn't like something.

"Uh, Mayu? We're at school, and even if we weren't I'm not sure it's exactly legal for you to have that in the first place…" Rin stammered.

The older girl shrugged. The Hatsunes had never really minded her extensive collection of axes, and it's not like she had actually killed anyone with them- yet.

"You have everything. The perfect life. A family. LEN." Mayu swung the blade at the blond.

"Umm…" Rin clutched her textbook to her chest as blood oozed out of a new cut on her leg. "I should really go…"

"I'll finish up this later." Mayu smirked.

…

…

…

"You could always leave a note in his locker saying something like, _if your sister died, would you go out with me?_" SeeU suggested.

It was lunch period, and Mayu was sitting with her two friends, SeeU and IA. SeeU accepted the fact that her friend was a bit crazy, and wasn't afraid to hurt anyone who got in her way. IA honestly couldn't care less- she was spacing out most of the time, only returning to the world outside her mind when it came time for either science class, or if SeeU and IA got lucky, hanging out with her friends.

"But would he know that it's me?" Mayu wondered.

SeeU shrugged. "Maybe. Does he know your handwriting?"

"You could always just sign it, _from Mayu_." IA looked up from the glob of gravy on her mashed potatoes that she was staring at to glance at her friends.

"Good idea!" SeeU smiled.

"I'm not sure if you should leave the note, though…" IA bit her bottom lip, like she always did while she thought. "He would probably think it's kind of weird."

"True…" SeeU commented.

"I don't think I'll end up going with that idea, sorry SeeU." Mayu got up to clear her tray.

A flash of worry crossed over SeeU's face, like _what if she takes out her ax and chops me in half for giving her such a bad idea?_, but she really had no need to worry: Mayu wouldn't dare hurt her best friend.

…

…

…

Carefully folded into a rabbit and slipped into a crack of Len's locker, a note from Mayu lay- she did end up going with SeeU's note idea after all.

Peering from behind the corner, the yandere girl carefully watched Len as he took the note from his locker and read it, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey Len. What's with the paper? Ooh, did someone write you a _luuuuuuv_ note?" Gakupo walked up from behind Len, teasing him.

Ignoring the bright shade of red that Len was turning, Kaito sighed. "I wish that I would get love letters…"

"Ignore him, it's just that Meiko refused his offer of going to the movies together." Gakupo grinned.

"For the fifth time…" Kaito added.

"So, ignoring this idiot's problems with the girl that's gonna punch him the next time he goes near her, what's up with you and your _luuuuuuuuv_ note?"

"I don't even know who this girl is!" Len crumpled the note up and tossed it at Gakupo's purple head.

The samurai swiftly removed it from his hair and read it. "Mayu, eh? She's the creepy ax murderer, right?"

Kaito looked up. "Gakupo, what did I tell you about calling girls 'creepy ax murderers'?"

"No, seriously Kaito, this girl _is_ one." The purple-haired guy protested.

Len laughed as Gakupo threw the letter to the ground. "Well, you won't be needing this, will you?" He smiled.

The blond boy shook his head. "Nope!"

Mayu glared, sneaking the ax out of her backpack.

…

…

…

"Rin." Mayu muttered, cornering Len's twin sister in the girl's bathroom.

"Huh? Oh, not you again…" Rin rolled her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, Mayu's ax slashed across her chest. Bright red dripped to the floor, Rin's tank top was in shreds spread across the ground, and Mayu had a scary smirk on her face.

"Len's _mine._"

Those were the last words that Rin heard before she fell to the ground.

…

…

…

"Imprisoned…" one voice said.

"Yes, and all her axes removed as well," a different voice agreed.

Rin sat up, clutching the bandage draped across her chest. "Wha… what the hell happened!"

A tall girl wearing scary-looking boots sighed. "You don't remember, Rin?"

"Lily, give her a break. She just had a concussion, and suffered severe blood loss, not to mention missed out on three days worth of geometry." The other person commented.

Wait, it was Rin's math teacher, Kiyoteru. And his girlfriend- Lily or something- the one that was always bringing him coffee in the beginning of class.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you've been here for the past three days." Lily sat down on the edge of Rin's bed. "I walked into the girl's bathroom in the east wing of the school, and you were lying down, blood all over you, and that girl- Mayu, I think- was there, holding an ax. The doctor's estimate that you've had a concussion- the fall to the ground wasn't a pleasant one, I take it?"

Rin shook her head.

"Also, you've been asleep for three days." Kiyoteru added.

That bolted Rin out of the hospital bed. "What? Seriously? Wait, does Len-"

"Your whole family knows, yes. Mayu's adopted family, the Hatsunes, have been informed as well." Kiyoteru told Rin.

"You're right- Miku had to live with that freak! Omigosh, has anything happened to her?" the girl worried. She wasn't best friends with Miku- she was way closer with Gumi and all of Len's friends- but it's not like they didn't like each other, and who would want their friends living with a girl who had tried to kill Rin?

"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry, Mayu's, uh, in like a mental hospital or something like that." Lily shrugged.

"She's locked up?" Rin hopefully asked her.

Lily shrugged. "Yup."

Rin grinned, relieved.

…

…

…

"Rin!" Len tackled his sister in a hug the second he entered the hospital room. "You alright, Rinnie?"

Rin shrugged. "I've been better."

Len smiled. "You're okay now, though, right?"

Rin nodded, Mayu's words still echoing in her head: _You have everything. The perfect life. A family. LEN._

Well, maybe she did. She was lucky, especially that she had Len, who was currently filling her in on Meiko and Kaito's relationship- Meiko had finally agreed to see one movie with Kaito.

And Rin had no idea what Mayu's life was like- maybe she had a good reason for almost killing Rin. Doubtful, though, but not impossible.

After all, not everyone had a Len.


End file.
